


Die Hard and Dragons

by DancesWithDragons (totallyTargaryen)



Category: Die Hard, game of thrones
Genre: Blood, Canon Divergence, Crazy-assed bitch with a dragon, F/M, Gore, Hostage Situation, Terrorism, set in 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/DancesWithDragons
Summary: Tony Vreski thought his boss, Hans Gruber's plan, was perfect. Take the hostages, take the money, and get the hell out. What could go wrong? Well, one of the hostages is a Targaryen, and the plan goes totally out the window when her dragon comes to save her.





	1. The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Vreski is my boi

Having a private tutor over the Holidays fucking sucks, especially when a paper is due Boxing Day. I roll my eyes as I enter the skyscraper, Nakatomi Plaza. The guard at the front desk raises an eyebrow.   
“I’m here to do some interviews.” I mutter. The guard nods.   
“Then you must be Lilliana Targaryen.” He smiles. “I was told to expect you.” I smile and nod. “  
“30th floor.” He tells me. I thank him and get into the elevator. Seriously, was there a more boring way to spend Christmas eve? I hear the music and voices even before the elevator doors open. Adjusting the strap on my bag awkwardly, I step out into the crowd. A kind looking woman with curly dark blond hair comes over to me.   
“You must be Lilliana, Welcome, I’m Holly Gennaro.” She says, shaking my hand.  
“Hi, please just call me Lily.” I say, forcing a smile to avoid showing my anxiety.  
“Lily, well, why don’t you enjoy yourself for a bit, and then we’ll do the interview?” I take a less strained breath.   
“Sure, sounds great.” I agree. She smiles at me, and merges back into the crowd. I pick through the thicket of people, looking down at my notebook, muttering the questions I’ve prepared under my breath, prepping to start the interview.

Tony Vreski was meticulously patching the phone lines. His brother appeared on the ramp above him.  
“Hey Brother.” Karl grinned.   
“Just a moment.” Tony replied. He heard the Chainsaw start up.  
“Nein! Nein! Nein! Not yet, just wait!” Tony cried. Karl ignored him. Frantic, Tony scrambled to patch up the phone lines. He barely finished. Karl smirked, walking away as Tony glared after him.

My head snaps up at the gunfire. The screams nearly drown out the noise. I stand, backing up. A large hand grips my arm, reflexively, I slam my fist into his face. The man lets go, looking surprised. I bolt past him, trying to get to the stairs. Arms wrap around me in a bear hug, hauling me into the air. I let out a startled scream. I try to headbutt the man holding me, but he jerks his head sideways, and I completely miss. The blond man sets me down at the edge of the crowd, keeping a firm hand on my arm. I see the man I punched holding his jaw. I smirk.   
“You think this is funny, you little bitch?” He snaps. “Maybe I’ll just pay you back.”  
“Hold on,” remarks the man holding my arm. He raises an eyebrow. “You let this little girl get the better of you?” The other man scowls and sulks off. I stomp on my assailants foot. He grunts but doesn’t let go.  
“You are a tiger aren’t you?” He says, clearly amused. “Hey, Tony.” He calls. Another guy, younger, with shorter hair, and glasses looks over. “Come check out this spitfire.” He comes over. I try to jerk away, but the terrorist’s grip is to strong.   
“Here, hold onto her.” The man gripping my arm says. The younger obliges. I eye him. He’s hot. ‘Now is NOT the time Lily.’ I tell myself. I strain, pulling forward.  
“Fuck, you’re strong.” The henchman laughs. I try to punch him in the stomach, but he catches my fist. The man I assume is the leader looks over as the other blond henchman calmly tugs someone into the elevator. The leader looks at me, and I shudder.   
“Tony, bring her, as apparently she’s trouble.” He sneers.   
“Leave the kid alone!” Holly protests. Tony tries to pull me forward. I plant my feet firmly against the floor. Tony snorts in amusement, and throws me over his shoulder. I slam my fist against his back, like a child having a tantrum. He sets me down in the elevator. The leader looks me over again.   
“You’re a lot of trouble for a child.” He sneers. “How old are you my dear?” He asks. I glare at him.   
“18.” I hiss. The elevator opens and the leader steps out, the other henchman lightly pushes the man to follow. Tony just picks me up like a ragdoll again, I squirm, and he chuckles.   
“You know, I kind of like you shrimp.” He laughs. I huff, annoyed. “So,” he continues, setting me on the ground. “What’s an 18 year old girl doing at big corporation on Christmas Eve, surely you don’t work here.” I sigh.  
“I have a fucking private tutor who insists I do interviews with some of the staff here.” I growl. He looks at me in disbelief.   
“On Christmas eve?”   
“Yes!” I snap. “She’s a bitch.” He seems to accept this.   
“Do you have a name shrimp?” I glare at him.  
“Lilliana.” I spit.  
“Lilliana.” He repeats. “Pretty name.” He replies. I ignore the compliment and focus on what the leader is saying. After some back and forth with the man he’s questioning, he pulls out a hand gun. Beside me, Tony stiffens.   
“Look away. Lilliana.” I look at him, alarmed. “You don’t want to see this.” He insists. A loud screech cuts him off.

Lilliana inhaled sharply, but Tony was too focused on the window, searching for the source of the screech. He heard it again. Then the window exploded. A howling roar echoed through the room. Tony felt his jaw go slack. In the midst of the ruined window, was a dragon.


	2. Not such a perfect plan

Time seemed to slow down. The dragon reared his dark green head, uttering an ear-splitting roar. Lilliana wrenched her arm free of Tony's grip.   
“Virtrex!” She cried, running to the dragon. The beast hissed, but not at the girl, it was hissing at Gruber. Karl pulled Gruber aside, just as the dragon roared at jet of blazing fire directly where Hans had just been standing. Lilliana lifted a hand, as if to stroke the dragon’s snout. From the doorway, Theo shot at the dragon with his handgun, the dragon twisted to look at Theo, his snarl was a crack of thunder. Theo dove out of the way as flames blasted in his direction. A machine gun opened fire, and Tony realized that Fritz and Franco must have come to investigate the roaring. The dragon howled in rage, swatting Franco into the wall with his tail. Tony stood frozen, watching in awe as Lilliana swung her leg over the dragon’s spikey back, she clung to the spines on his serpentine neck.   
“Fly.” She breathed. 

Delight courses through me as Virtrex leaps into the air, through the broken window. ‘Finally, finally, we’re flying.’ From the day my dragon hatched, I’ve waited for this moment. I lean slightly sideways, steering him towards the roof. ‘I have to help the other hostages.’ Virtrex snarls, but lands on the roof.   
“Shh, shh.” I whisper, still trembling from the exhilaration of flying a dragon. I grew up hearing stories about dragons, about how we Targaryens could ride them. This is everything I’ve ever wished for since as long as I can remember. Well, I hadn’t planned on a wild first flight from a skyscraper that’s under attack from terrorists, but still. I slide down from Virtrex’s warm back.   
‘Good thing I didn’t wear a dress.’’ Mother had wanted me to, but I said no, in favor of yoga pants and a tank top. I rip strips off the bottom of my shirt, wrapping them around my hands, to make sure I can keep a better grip on Virtrex’s spines, I take a deep breath, and open the door to the roof, heading down the stairs, Virtrex wriggles down behind me, his hot breath tickles my neck, reassuring me.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Theo demanded.   
“Which one? The wild child, or the dragon?” Karl snarked. Theo glared at him.  
“The dragon.” He hissed. Gruber hadn’t said a word since the dragon had arrived. Franco staggered to his feet, wincing.   
“Are you okay?” Tony asked him. The other man nodded.  
“I think so.” He didn’t sound sure.  
“Why was it here?” Theo whined.  
“It came for the girl. It came to save her.” Karl growled. “You saw the way it put itself between us and her. That dragon was protecting her.”  
“How do you know that?” Theo questioned.  
“She called out it’s name.” Tony answered. “She yelled something, and ran towards it.”  
“Virtrex.” Gruber said coolly. “She yelled Virtrex.” It means “Vengeance”.  
Tony and Karl exchanged a look.  
“What do we do about the dragon?” Fritz asked uneasily. “It didn’t leave, it went to the roof.” Everyone looked at Gruber.   
“You can’t have anticipated this Hans.” Franco said quietly. 

 

John McClane eyed the dragon warily. He was beautiful, with his dark green scales, reddish orange wings and frills, his eyes were lakes of molten bronze. The kid standing next to him had fair skin, auburn hair, and striking violet eyes. She seemed to be sizing him up.   
“Who are you?” She asked, her calm voice had a strained edge to it.  
“John McClane, NYPD.” He said, showing her his badge. She raised an eyebrow.   
“This is L.A.” She replied.  
“I know, but I got invited to the Christmas party by mistake.”  
“Huh.” She said, she clearly didn’t believe him.  
“Do you have a name, kiddo?”  
“Lilliana Targaryen.” She replied. McClane guessed that that explained the dragon and the purple eyes, weren’t Targaryens famous for the purple eyes? McClane knew that they were famous for the dragons however. She turned away, her dragon followed her.   
“Are you coming?” She asked.  
“Coming where.”   
“To save the hostages.” She said, as if was the most obvious thing in the world.  
McClane suppressed a grin. ‘I’m coming Holly, and I have a Targaryen and her dragon helping.’


End file.
